


Tfw your customer is clingy as fuck

by untitleddocument



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Escort Service Au?, Humanstuck, Kurloz is the strong silent type escort, M/M, all i write is kurcro, cronus self harms yo, implied self harm, its gay, kinda nsfw, kurloz is a bit of a jerk but i like him like that sometimes, more pathetic cronus, not even sure if its considered and au thats just the scenario, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitleddocument/pseuds/untitleddocument
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You tell him that he left scratches on your back once.</p>
<p>After that he stops touching you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tfw your customer is clingy as fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like how this turned out but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Take my kurcro trash just take it.

You have a customer that you're not sure if you like or not.

You think you used to go to highschool with him. You don't remember him well, or know what he does for a living. You don't care enough, to be quite frank. 

He calls you up once a week, like clockwork. Even though you've told him countless times that he doesn't need to keep calling, you'll just come, he still calls. Like he thinks you'll forget. 

The first few times he offered you a drink, to chat, something before you fuck. He stopped doing that when you told him it made things awkward.

He has scars. He has scratches and burn marks on his neck and chest. The first time he apologizes for them. You don't show any concern, nor do you show concern when new ones show up.

After that he shuts up. 

The first few times he moaned your name. 

"Kurloz-Fuck! Oh, fucking, Kurloz oh god", He would moan hot and heavy in your ear as you pounded into him. You were sure that everyone within a mile radius could hear him. You ask him why he calls you that. You have a work name,and you wonder how he even remembered you real name. He shrugs, and you tell him to stop.

After that he tries not to make any noise.

He used to ask you to touch him. Not just be inside him, but to just touch him. You run your hands over him, and he leans up into the touch, soaking it up like a sponge. He begs for more, gripping onto you tightly and burrowing his face in the crook of your neck. You tell him that he left scratches on your back once.

After that he stops touching you. 

He used to cum easily. You would be inside him, stroke him, and his back would arch and he'd stain your stomach. 

Sometimes now he doesn't even finish. And he never cares.

He always cries when you're finished.

Loud, pitiful sobbing that shakes through his entire body and makes him tremble. He buries his face in his hands, and curls into a ball. Sometimes you comfort him.

Sometimes you don't.

And after every time he apologizes, looking numb.

He always asks, no begs you to stay. 

"Just for a bit, I swvear you can leave vwhen I fall asleep, please"

Sometimes you tell him you can't, and leave before you can see his reaction. Other times you ask for money in return, and he complies. He clings to you, and you rest your hand on the name of his neck. 

He knows it isn't real. Real love. Real anything. It's just a sleazy business.

But to him it's better then nothing. 

Your customers name is Cronus Ampora, and you're not sure if you like him or not.

But you think he's in love with you.

 

 


End file.
